Just Another Year
by Alley Hitachiin
Summary: Sequel of 'Not Another' Hikaru and Haley are now dating. Tamaki and Haruhi are having awkward moments. Nekozawa's telling fortunes. And why is Kaoru being stalked by a Black Magic Club girl? No one said staying at Ouran was going to be normal! And surely, normal doesn't apply in the Host Club! HikaruxHaley TamakixHaruhi KaoruxOC
1. The Creepy Man Dressed in Black

**A/N: As you all can see, this is the first chapter to the sequel of 'Not Another!' I'm really excited to write this sequel for several reasons. One being that there's lots, lots more humor, teasing, and lots of comedy related stuff. And a lot more events take place, which you'll find out in later chapters. This, by far, beats the original story's comedy. Therefore, this genre is simply just humor but, there will be romance going on. We know for a fact that relates to Hikaru and Haley but there will be other couples, which one is very obvious but the other isn't as much. There'll be a total of four couples in this story, which the two you already know. So, yup! **

**I've also inserted another OC character in this story. You'll get to meet her in this chapter but just a glance. She'll get more in detail in chapter 2. But she's quite…. Creepy XD but not in a perverted way! Well… not entirely… oh hell with it! That's the purpose of the story! It's meant for laughs! Let's just start the sequel already! XD**

* * *

**Just Another Year**

Chapter 1: The Creepy Guy Dressed in Black

**Haley POV**

It's now the first day of February.

Which means, it's been a month since Hikaru and I started dating. I thought that people would be perfectly relaxed about it and get used to it by now. But, I guess it's totally the opposite way around that.

Their constantly torturing us! And the worse part?

IT'S NOT JUST THE HOST CLUB! IT'S THE FREAKING CUSTOMERS REQUESTING IT!

"Again!" the girls at the twins table clapped, their eyes all lovey dovey watching.

I grimaced, looking at them. "I've already kissed him like six times already! Can my mouth get a break now?!"

"Hmf… Haley, if you don't want Haruhi's debt to increase, you might want to listen. You may be a customer now but since you're currently dating one of our own hosts, you must act as a show as well," Kyouya grinned like how he usually did.

But deep down… that evil man had a mastermind plot. That smile was just a mere action of 'acting' all friendly to me. If I keep refusing, he's totally going to use his plot. Damn you, Kyouya!

"God damn it!" I slammed my head on the white table in front of me.

"I think it's quite funny," Kaoru snickered as he watched me banging my head on the table.

I lifted my head up and rolled my eyes at Kaoru. I tugged on Hikaru's tie and sighed. "Get the hell over here for the seventh time!"

"Kyahhh!" all the girls shrieked as they watched the two of us kissing. Some girls were close to fainting while others fell out of their chairs from major love overload.

Lately, I've been getting a lot of attention ever since people saw Hikaru and me together. In class, people would come up to us and start talking and saying how lucky I was to be with one of the twins. Some of them said their jealous because of that and they always wished they could be with one of them.

Now, Kaoru's getting a lot more attention, too. I feel bad for the poor guy because some girls would just shower him in flowers and gifts and such. All them throwing their feelings at him saying 'I love you!' and all. I felt bad for him.

"Are you all satisfied now?" I smirked at half the fallen girls in front of us when I pulled back from Hikaru.

Being with him for a month really made us less embarrassed all the time. You know… kissing in public, occasionally holding hands, staring at each other and all. All those 'couple' actions we've done in reality. And in the beginning, we'd start turning red every time when someone just started watching us. Well now, it's not much of a bother to us anymore. We were used to it and all.

"Nope! You two should kiss again just to piss off Tamaki!" Kaoru pointed to the infuriated Tamaki in the background.

He was ready to rip his blond hair out of his head at all the attempts Hikaru and I kissed. Tamaki, being my 'father' wasn't against the idea of me dating Hikaru in the beginning. However, when we started attending the Host Club like this, we stole majority of his own customers.

I smirked at Tamaki and stuck my tongue out at him. "Sorry, **daddy**! I didn't mean to steal the spotlight off of you."

"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he nearly ripped his hair out as he scurried over to the three of us.

Hikaru, Kaoru and I both huffed. We knew he was beginning his normal father rant to us.

"HIKARU!" he pointed one angry finger at him, grinding his teeth. "I DON'T ALLOW THIS RELATIONSHIP YOU HAVE WITH MY BELOVED DAUGHTER! THAT WOULD MEAN YOU TWO ARE INCEST! I CAN'T ALLOW THIS!"

Hikaru shrugged, wrapping an arm around my waist. "That's fine. Have you noticed the group that Kaoru and I belong to? It's perfectly alright with me."

"GAHH! WHAT! YOU SHOULDN'T JUST SHRUG AT THAT THOUGHT, HIKARU!" he shouted angrily. "NOO! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! HALEY-CHAN! YOU NEED TO END THIS RELATIONSHIP! I CAN'T LET MY OWN DAUGHTER DATE MY OWN SON!"

I grinned deviously at him, crossing my legs. "I happen to like this."

"HALEY! YOU CAN'T BE FINE WITH THIS!" he gasped in shock, lifting his hand to his mouth.

"You're just jealous," Hikaru and I said in unison; smirking.

"AM NOT!"

"Yes you are, Boss!" Kaoru joined in and copied our little devil smile.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Quit lying~~!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

Kaoru smirked, laughing evilly. "Could it be… you had a secret crush on Haley yourself?"

Tamaki shook his head frantically, slamming his hands on the table. "No!"

"Well…" Hikaru glared at him, his gold eyes burning like a demon. "That's good. I mean, if you did, I would've been rather pissed. I would have to work harder than I did to protect this beautiful girl from an idiot's clutches."

I sighed at Hikaru's overprotectiveness about me. That was another thing I forgot to mention here.

Hikaru has a tendency of… getting easily pissed with other guys and jealous. Therefore, resulting in being protective about me at every moment he senses some type of trouble involving a guy.

In some cases, it's quite cute the way he acts. He told me he never dated or felt the same way about someone like this and that's why he's so protective because he doesn't want anything to happen to me. I completely understand that fact. However, he tends to go overboard a little bit. If I just talk with a boy in class, he goes off on him. Then, ends up holding me closer to him. It gets a little irritating but he almost has to be like that, especially when Tamaki acts all weird and crap.

"Hikaru, why can't you just relax? It's not like Tamaki can do anything. We all know how he is. Besides, isn't it fine that I'm like… right beside you?" I laughed at his cute angry face he gave at Tamaki. I intertwined my arm in his and locked my arm there. "Relax, pretty boy!"

"But…" he pouted, turning around to face me.

"Relax~~!" I continued laughing at Hikaru's protesting. He sure likes to act like a two year old.

Kaoru started grinning and laughing as well. "I'm such a beautiful matchmaker!"

I moved my head over to see Kaoru and gave him a cold glare. "Don't push it."

"_**Relax~~**_!" he mimicked what I said a mere minute ago with a girly voice to it. He grinned his Cheshire cat smile at my pissed off face.

"THAT'S IT! GET THE HELL OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, KAORU! LET GO OF ME HIKARU!" I shouted angrily, struggling in his grasp. I angrily flailed my arms out only inches away from Kaoru. My hands turned into a claw shape, trying to get a hold of Kaoru.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm able to control a wild girl like this?" Hikaru questioned aloud; sweat dropping and holding onto my waist still to prevent me getting near Kaoru.

I turned my head towards him. My eyes still burning from irritation caused by his brother. "Love you too, Hikaru!"

"No! I love Hikaru the most!" Kaoru grinned as he held onto his brother as well.

Fuck! They're going to do a twincest act! Shit!

"Kaoru… you know I'll always love you," Hikaru smirked deviously as the girls crowded around once again, even the ones that fell off their chairs got back up to watch.

"Hey now… let's not start this! Hey! Not when Haley's in the middle of this!" I squirmed in Hikaru's hold, trying to break away.

Hikaru and Kaoru grin got wider and put in the middle. Hikaru put one arm on my shoulder and Kaoru placed his on the other side. Both still smiling.

Both of them placed their free hand on my chin and whispered at the same time. "Now that you mention it... we should sometimes include you in our act every now and then."

"Shhhhiiiittttt!" I muttered, slapping my forehead. Why, God? Just why?

"Come now! It can't be that bad~~!" Hikaru whispered, blowing warm air towards my ear.

"It'll only be a few times we have you join us~~~!" Kaoru imitated the same thing Hikaru did.

I huffed, crossing my arms. "When you two say you'll only include me a 'few' times, that's usually a lie…"

"Quit complaining, missy!" Hikaru gave me a quick kiss while Kaoru kissed my cheek. "You should be fortunate. Not everyone gets a chance to experience this lovely moment."

"KYAHHHH!" the girls all freaked out once again, this time, all of them fell over their seats. They had a severe case of love at their 'brotherly love' act.

"NOOOOOO! YOU TWO CAN'T DO THAT! NOT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Tamaki started crying, holding his face in horror. "NOOOO!"

"Sempai, what's wrong now?" Haruhi questioned, slightly annoyed by his early dramatic outbursts. She stood beside Honey and Takashi, who were standing near Tamaki.

Tamaki whipped his head around and grabbed Haruhi. He held onto her shoulder with one hand and used his other hand to point out the twins and me.

"DO YOU SEE THIS?! I CAN'T ALLOW INCEST LOVE FOR HALEY! NOT AS HER DADDY AND TELL DADDY THAT YOU, AS ONE OF MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS, WON'T STAND FOR THIS!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not that bad. They're not even related biologically. Only in your jacked up mind."

"Jacked…Up…Mind?" Tamaki's face went pale and started to back away from Haruhi. He put a hand over his mouth and stood in his spot.

Then, a girl stood behind him with a black cloak on. A creepy smile appeared across her face as she spoke. Her medium cut red hair was completely visible. _"Oooo~~~! You're Tamaki Suoh, aren't you~~?"_

"EEEP!" he shrieked, holding his hands up in an awkward pose at her presence. "H-how do you know my name?"

"_**Because… I told her~~~**_," another black cloaked figure answered with a creepy smile. A weird cat puppet was in his hand as his long black hair was blended into his cloak.

"Ah! Nekozawa!" Tamaki jumped back a foot at his sudden entrance with tears sliding off his face.

I titled my head to the side, as I kept my seat by the twins. "Neko-who?"

"Nekozawa," Hikaru said.

"He's the president for the Black Magic Club," Kaoru added simply. "And Tamaki's super scared of him."

My eyes widened in surprise. My face lit up tenfold as I got up and walked over to the cloaked man. "Black Magic?" I gasped amazement.

Nekozawa turned around with his creepy smile. His smile got wider than before and stood in front of me. "Yes. Would you like to join?"

"I love Black Magic! I would love to jo-…!" I got all excited at his invitation. I tried to accept it but Hikaru and Kaoru went wide-eyed at my sudden response.

Hikaru ran over to me and placed a hand on mouth to prevent me from speaking. Kaoru was on the right side, waving his hand up and down with a nervous smile. "Eheh… no thanks. She's not one to join that stuff."

"Yes I am!" I protested, pulling Hikaru's hand off my mouth but he slapped his other on me.

"Shall I curse these two for you, mistress in despair?" the red haired girl asked, cocking her head to the side with a bright smile, twisted with evil intentions.

Hikaru and Kaoru backed away slowly. "No…"

I glared at them and shrugged. "I might think about it. Just might consider that."

"Haley… you're being creepy…." Kaoru started to panic as he saw my devil stare with an evil smile. Kaoru placed his brother in front of him and cried. "Get Hikaru first! He's your boyfriend and he should make a girl happy and if you're not, then blame him! Hikaru! Make her happy! Do something!"

Hikaru sighed and pointed to Tamaki. "Take your frustrations out on him."

My grin got wider and I spoke in a very icy way, trying to say it in such a girly way. But it was an epic fail. "_**Tamaki~~~! Let's try something~~**_!"

Tamaki's blue eyes widened in fear and hit behind the twin's sofa. He wasn't going to move anytime soon from my threat.

But sooner or later, he has to come out and play with the fire surrounding him.

Hehehe! Let's play, Tamaki~~!

* * *

**A/N: Well, Haley sure got scarier for Tamaki, we can all see that. And what'll happen if she does join the Black Magic Club? O: Oh dear! A mix of Haley's personality and Black Magic equals… not good things! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter so far, though! Believe me, the chapters will gradually get more humor in them! I promise you all that! :3 ^-^ Until the next chapter….**


	2. 3 Day Curse- The Screw Up

**A/N: I'm back, guys! And Haley's still fussing over the Black Magic Club issue….**

**Haley: NOOOO! HALEY WANTS TO BE IN THE CLUB! D:**

**Hikaru: Damn it… NO! *O***

**Haley: -holds onto Black Magic Club doors while Hikaru tugs on her- I WANNA JOIN!**

**Hikaru: -keeps pulling her but her grip is strong- LET GO! -looks at Tamaki and Kaoru- HELP ME!**

**Kaoru: -grins- Nah… you're her boyfriend after all~~! You figure it out.**

**Tamaki: No! She's scary!**

**Haley: -glares at Tamaki- Am not!**

**Tamaki: Am too!**

**Haley: -let's go of door but steps on something- Huh? GYAH!**

**Nekozawa: -frowns and cries- You'll pay for stepping on Belzenef! You shall be cursed!**

**Me: O_o Well…. Good luck, Haley! And anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: 3 Day Curse- The Screw Up

I wanted to join the Black Magic Club so bad! But everyone was so against me doing that. It's just Black Magic. Is it really that bad for those guys?

Whatever. I find it interesting and pretty cool. I WILL join. I'll make a plan and join the club. Besides, I'm already done being a host in the host club. Just a customer but I want to actually JOIN a club now. And seems this Black Magic Club happens to fit my interests.

"Ahhhh… you were the girl from yesterday, no?" a creepy female voice questioned from behind my seat.

I turned around, not scared at all, and found that it was the same chick from yesterday as well. It was that red head, whatever the hell her name was, from the Black Magic Club.

"Oh, you're in my class?" I asked, putting an arm on top of my chair.

She nodded and had a small smile on her face. "Yes. My name is Jillian Rose."

"That's an awesome last name. Haley Fujioka, by the way."

She laughed quietly. "Why thank you. And you must be dating this wonderful boy here?" she pointed her pale finger at an orange haired boy on the left side of me.

I nodded and started laughing. "He's usually pissed off in the mornings, though. Either that or he's overly excited for a weird reason…"

"And this chick here is a very hot tempered person and is a grouchy riser in the morning," Hikaru added sourly, turning his angered gold eyes at me. "Didn't Tamaki say not the associate with these Black Magic members?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Then you're not doing your job well enough," I spoke sarcastically to him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh… so now it's MY responsibility?!" he hissed, shooting up from his seat, looking down at me.

I sprang to my feet, shoving my head closer to his. Both of our infuriated eyes glaring daggers at each other.

"Yes, it is. And who cares? I can befriend anyone I want to, Hikaru!"

"It's not my problem!"

"Then explain to me WHY you're bothering in my conversation?!" I spat at him angrily, throwing my hands at his face.

"Because you can't seem to handle anything on your own!" he hissed back, both of us slamming our heads at each other.

"Really?! Because last time I checked, you just make things worse!"

"You think?" he kept his glare at me and picked up his bag. When he reached the doorway, he just stood there briefly. Then, shouted frustrated. "Ignorant girl!"

Then, he left.

I slumped down into my seat again, rubbing my temples.

Jillian stared at me in shock at Hikaru's remark. She put her hand out to comfort me but she froze, pulling her hand back.

"Um…" she tried to say, a little confused into what to say.

Still rubbing my temples, I sighed. "Don't worry. His world will crumble within a day. Then, he'll come back to my side."

* * *

"Jill-chan!" Nekozawa ran over to her side with his colleagues behind him. A creepy smile plastered onto his face. "Who and what are you cursing now?"

Jillian shrugged and looked back up at him, smiling. "A friend of mine."

"What? Cursing a friend? That's… beautiful for a beginner, Jillian!" the whole group exclaimed, tears of happiness sliding off their cheeks at her wonderful work.

"No, you guys don't get it. I'm cursing in a good way. My friend's having trouble with her boyfriend and I want to help her out. They had a big fight so; I want to help mend it back together. I used the closest love spell I could to help them," she smiled all cheeky.

The members all looked back in horror, covering their mouths. Nekozawa rushed over to her side and began to shake in his voice when speaking.

"Um… Jill-chan… you realize that in this club… it's nothing but curses, right? And which one did you use?"

Jillian pointed her finger at the written spell in black ink for him to see, her smile slowly fading and completely disappeared when Nekozawa's face twisted into fear.

"What is it, master?" she questioned him, slightly confused but starting to feel nervous at his action.

"Jillian! That's the wrong spell!" Nekozawa shrieked, holding Belzenef close to his face. Even the puppet itself started to have the same face on as the others and his master did.

"Wrong spell? What do you mean by that? I read it carefully before casting it."

"THAT'S THE BODY AND PERSONALITY SWITCHING SPELL!"

"WHAT?!" she started to freak out, pulling on her cherry red hair. Her green eyes widening in fear.

"Jill, how many people did you curse?" Nekozawa asked suddenly, trying to remain calm.

Jillian flicked her fingers up, trying to remember how many she did. When she got to her total, she responded back at a minute. "Four."

"FOUR?! WHO?"

"Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin, and Haley Fujioka…" she mumbled quietly, flipping back through the pages of the curse book.

"NOT GOOD! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO REVERSE THIS CURSE! JILLIAN, LOOK THROUGH THE BOOK AND EVERY PAGE! WE NEED TO REVERSE THIS BEFORE THEY FIND OUT!" Nekozawa started running in circles.

Everyone else did the same, even Jillian.

They knew that even if they were to look for a reverse curse, there wasn't one. Nothing in the book about it. The only way for it to break is to let time take over.

And that means…

Three days until it wears off…

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Now, the foursome are going to trapped as someone their not. And have their personality! Worse part is… they can't return back to normal until three days go past. Man, Haley's going to murder someone and let's all hope that she isn't stuck being Tamaki or else she might end up being the "prince" for three days. Not good!**


	3. We Got a Problem!

**A/N: Hehe! That's see how these four: Haruhi, Haley, Hikaru, and Tamaki all deal with the curse. Oh brother! Should be entertaining…. Not to mention there's a big problem in this. Haley and Hikaru are dating, right? Yeah and the way this worked out….. there's gonna be some pissed of teens. Just warning yall! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3: We Got a Problem

**Haley POV**

Ugh! Why does my head hurt so bad? It's throbbing painfully! Grrr….

Maybe I slept on the wrong side of the bed last night. But seriously, my head is aching badly! Damn it!

I slowly got up from my bed, rubbing my eyes. Like usual, I'm not the morning riser. Therefore, I'm extremely groggily in the morning and grouchy, which my sister completely hates. She doesn't ever dare to come in my room when I'm trying to wake up. But strangely…

I woke up without a problem.

I was actually wide awake and that's very abnormal.

"Man! I feel really light headed all of a sudden!" I mumbled quietly, going to my closet to change into my school clothes.

Briefly walking past my mirror in my room, which I don't remember ever having one, I paused. The room was still slightly dark from the morning being dark outside but I was able to catch a glimpse at my appearance.

Somehow, I had super short brown hair. I know my hair was originally short but not like this! Not a bob cut looking style!

I scooted over closer to the mirror, touching my face. When I flicked on the light switch in my room, that's when I tensed up. I froze my hand where it was on my cheek and started to freak out.

Wait a minute… this isn't me. I didn't have this hair cut…

"AHHHHH! WHY AM I SUDDENLY HARUHI?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, slapping my hands on my cheeks, my face flustered.

I spun around to face the room I was in and yelled once more.

"AHHHH! THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!"

"HARUHI! HARUHI! HARUHI! HARUHI!" I screamed frantically, running through the hallway and approaching 'my' room.

"What the fuck do you want, Haley?" a grouchy Haruhi grumbled angrily, covering her head with 'my' pillow.

I jumped on top of her, crying like crazy and shaking her. "Haruhi! I'm somehow you! And you're somehow me! I don't what happened and I can't even swear anymore! I'm not grouchy in the morning and I totally not me! Help me!"

"What the hell?" she asked confused, lifting herself up and that's when her brown eyes widened.

She pointed to me and I did the same thing to her. "WHY ARE YOU ME?!"

* * *

"Ahhhh~~~! What a beautiful morning it is!" Hikaru, unusually, pulled open the windows and let cold winter air flow into his room, to much of Kaoru's dislike.

Kaoru lay in his bed still, covering himself with several blankets. "Hikaru… are you feeling alright? You realize it's like only ten degrees outside, right?"

Hikaru turned around, confusion taking over his golden eyes. He took his index finger and pointed to himself. "Kaoru, you should ask that question to yourself. I'm Tamaki… WAIT! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM, KAORU?!"

"The hell?! You're TAMAKI? WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Kaoru jolted out of bed, falling on his back and hitting the ground. He lifted himself up and hid behind his covers. "This is MY house, Hik-… Tamaki. And if you're Tamaki, then… WHERE IN THE HELL IS HIKARU?!"

Tamaki shrugged and titled his head to the side. "I honestly have no idea what's going on here…"

RIIIINNNGGG! RIIIINNNGGGG!

"Hmm…" Tamaki looked down at 'Hikaru's' blue phone and noticed the name on it.

_Haley Fujioka._

"Hello?" Tamaki answered the call, curiously.

"**HIKARU! SOMETHING WEIRD JUST HAPPENED! I SOMEHOW TURNED INTO HARUHI AND HARUHI TURNED INTO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT I'M NOT LYING!" **Haley yelled frantically, completely unaware that the phone was on speaker so Kaoru could hear.

"Um… see the same thing's happening to Hikaru and I. I'm not Hikaru. This is Tamaki…" he replied back.

"**WHAT?!" **

"TAMAKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE?!" another voice yelled huskily in the background.

And the last person to be affected by the curse was Hikaru himself. Standing right in the doorway, was a blonde originally supposed to be Tamaki. But it wasn't.

"**TAMAKI! ARE YOU FUUU- AH! I CAN'T SWEAR ANYMORE!"** Haley started crying on the other line.

"Is that Haley?" Hikaru's new blue eyes started burning with jealousy at the orange haired boy that was supposed to be him, calling his own girlfriend.

Tamaki started freaking out, waving his hands in front of him nervously. "N-no! It's not what you think, Hikaru! I promise!"

"**WHAT? THE REAL HIKARU'S THERE?! HIKARU!"** another frantic yelling from the speakers echoed in the room full of boys.

Without even thinking, Tamaki shut the phone off, hanging up from Haley's call. This pissed Hikaru off even more. For Tamaki to just hang up on his own girlfriend and not say anything after the fact. No… not even that! For him to call his own girlfriend and chat about something he didn't know about. That seriously pissed the hell out of him. Definitely.

"Kaoru… what's going on here?" an angered Hikaru shifted his blue eyes at his brother and pointing to his 'original' body that Tamaki now had. "Why were we switched all of sudden?"

Kaoru shrugged and still had confusion written on his face. "I have no idea, Tam-… Hikaru. God, this is going to be a mess! You two being switched and Haley and Haruhi as well! Ugh! The Host Club will be a mess today!"

"WHAT? Haley and Haruhi switched too?!" Hikaru exclaimed in shock at this sudden news.

Well this is wonderful! Hikaru thought. I can't even hug Haley or else people will think Tamaki and Haruhi are going out! This is going to be pitiful! I really need to make up from my horrible action yesterday to her, too!

Ugh!

"Ok! Quick! Kaoru, you must teach me the ways of brotherly love before we go to school!" Tamaki explained frantically, trying to get used to be a devil like Hikaru was.

"NO!" Kaoru turned his head at Tamaki in disgust.

I don't want to do that twincest with this guy! He'll make it super creepy and weird! Kaoru thought, picturing the horrifying image of Tamaki and him doing the twincest act.

"And Hikaru! You have to learn my traits!" Tamaki ordered to Hikaru, pointing to his blonde self.

"What about Haley? She's screwed, Tamaki! She's supposed to be Haruhi and she's a host!" Hikaru and Kaoru started to panic, picturing the worst impression of Haruhi done by Haley.

AHHH!

"Hikaru!" another pair of voices intertwined together. All three of the boys turned around and noticed two brunette girls standing in the door way. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all dropped their mouths to the floor, various eye colors going wide at the shocking sight.

Both of the girls pointed to each other with their thumb, announcing coldly. "We got a problem!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe! Should be interesting now, huh? This is the last chapter update for today. Gonna work on chapter 4 tomorrow and maybe publish it tomorrow night, as well. Until then… these guys are screwed XD**


	4. What the Hell?

**A/N: I feel bad for Tamaki and Hikaru the most. Tamaki's not one to trick people and Hikaru's not you're ideal prince (unless you love the devil type ;D ) **

**Haley: -cries- What's going on here? T_T**

**Haruhi: Great! I get to be a thug for the rest of my life!**

**Hikaru: You think YOU got it bad? I'm stuck being a fantasying blonde! T_T**

**Tamaki: NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A DEVIL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! T3T**

**Me: Hehe! I'm such an evil person! Maybe Hikaru would be happy if he were switched with Haley? –looks in disgust-**

**Hikaru: -blushes red- **

**Haley: -cries harder- THAT'S WORSE! THEN, I'LL BE A GUY AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK THE TWINCEST ACT! BESIDES, HIKARU'S THE PITCHER TWIN, TOO! **

**Me: -rolls eyes and mumbles- You're practically a guy already, the way you act…**

**Haley: WHAT! **

**Me: Never mind! On to the body switching issue….**

* * *

Chapter 4: What the Hell?

**Still Haley POV**

"Um… when in the world did you two change?!" Haruhi pointed her finger at Tamaki and Hikaru, gasping in shock. "And why is Kaoru perfectly normal!"

Tamaki and Hikaru exchanged glares at each other and shrugged. "Have no idea."

"I can't believe this… I'm Haruhi… I can't swear anymore… My life is ruined…" I mumbled, rocking myself back and forth in a kneeling position in my depressed corner.

Hikaru sighed and crossed his arms. "Haley, yours' isn't as bad as mine. I'm stuck being some fantasying blonde who likes to consider himself 'daddy' all the time!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE AN EVIL DEVIL!" Tamaki sobbed, banging his head on the white wall.

Hikaru spun around and tugged on Tamaki's arm, yelling furiously. "DON'T FUCKING DAMAGE MY HEAD, IDIOT! I DON'T WANT EARLY BRAIN DAMAGE!"

I turned my head to see what Haruhi was doing to 'myself' and my mouth hit the floor. My depression state quickly switched into my usual anger mode.

"HARUHI! STOP SLAPPING YOURSELF…. I MEAN MYSELF… I MEAN YOU… AHHH! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

I ran over to the window and tried to jump out of it. Similar to the whole hotel dispute a few months ago from New York, we were on the second floor. And, like usual, Kaoru ran over to me, grabbing me to keep me back from the window.

"BAKA, STOP TAKING SUICIDAL ACTIONS INVOLVING WINDOWS!" Kaoru yelled furiously at me, pulling me back.

"BUT KAORU! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M GOING CRAZY! I CAN'T DO THIS!" I pleaded, holding onto the curtains like before, crying my eyes out.

"LET GO!" Kaoru hissed, his tugging got harder on me.

"I'M GOING MENTAL! AHHH! I NEED TO GO TO AN INSANE ASYLUM NOW! NO!" I spat out nonsense as I gripped onto the curtains still with Kaoru trying to pull me off.

"GOD DAMMIT! I GOTTA DEAL WITH TWO IDIOTS NOW!" Hikaru mumbled, frustrated. He kept Tamaki from damaging his own body and used his spare hand to pull me back in. I ended up falling on the floor and kept crying at my mental breakdown.

"If this keeps up, I might actually suffer, too," Haruhi started walking in circles, having a very slight mental break down herself. Although, hers wasn't as bad yet. YET.

Kaoru slapped his forehead, slumping onto the ground. "Today will be HORRIBLE!"

I whipped my infuriated head at Kaoru, glaring daggers at him. "NOT FOR YOU! DO YOU SEE WHAT HARUHI, HIKARU, TAMAKI AND I HAVE TO GO THROUGH TODAY?!"

"Yeah but did you realize I'm stuck with Tamaki in Hikaru and I's 'brotherly love' act today?! And not to mention, he just HAPPENED to be in the body of my older twin that's the pitcher in the act! And of course! This blonde at heart doesn't know how to do that!" Kaoru explained, frantically shaking my shoulders.

Tamaki's mouth slowly started to open to protest that thought but Hikaru slapped his hand on him, shutting him up.

Then, that's when something hit me. I sulked on the floor, lying on my back and zoning in and out of reality. I started crying once more but it was more of an 'I'm screwed' cry.

"What now?" Haruhi sighed, watching me have another slow but completely visible mental breakdown.

I covered my face with my short hands and mumbled quietly and as calmly as possible.

"This is bad. Knowing the girls at the Host Club, they'll probably want me to act all lovey dovey with Hikaru. OBVIOUSLY, I can't do that because I'M Haruhi. So that means… Tamaki and Haruhi are going to have to act the part!"

Haruhi's brown eyes widened in fear. Tamaki's new golden ones copied the same expression as Haruhi's. Both of their mouths hitting the floor but no words came out. Each of them was completely dumbfounded as they realized my reasoning.

Hikaru started laughing hysterically, falling on the floor and holding his stomach. "THAT'S GOING TO BE SO FREAKING EPIC!"

I slowly moved my hands from my eyes and glared at Hikaru's outburst. "What if they suddenly fucked up and made it seem like we're dumbasses?"

Hikaru froze from laughing. His blue eyes hinting a slight devilish look in it and crawled over to me. He gripped my waist and winked at Tamaki with his usual playful smile. "Then, we'll make it seem like Tamaki and Haruhi have some gay love then~~!"

"WHAT?!" Haruhi and Tamaki shouted furiously in unison. Both of them had a light shade of pink stained on their faces in the process.

I face palmed my forehead. "Even as Tamaki, Hikaru's as devilish as usual…"

Hikaru had a huge smile spread across his face, hugging me closer to him. "Thanks for acknowledging that, Haley-chan~~!"

Another face palm landed its way to my now reddened forehead.

Today would be a LOOOONNNGGGG day…

* * *

Well, all five of us: Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and I all got a ride from the Hitachiin's limo driver.

It was awkward for the first few minutes talking to the driver because he wasn't comprehending why the heck people had weird voices and how Hikaru suddenly turned into a mysterious blonde similar to Tamaki.

"Haruhi, you need to teach me how to be the 'natural' for today," I turned towards her, giving her a desperate look.

I was clueless at how I was supposed to be a natural when I had no idea what to talk about with these customers of her. I didn't know… for once… HOW to approach something! Ahh!

Haruhi shrugged, glaring out the glass window. "You figure it out. It's not hard."

"Haruhi…." I shook her gently but she didn't budge.

I sat back, crossing my legs and began to pout. She's so mean to me!

"Hey, now. Relax, Haley-chan! You'll be fine! You'll think of something to improvise!" Kaoru and Hikaru patted my back with a smile on their faces. But deep down, those two were secretly worrying about what would happen to me today.

What if she screws up and acts like a thug? Kaoru pictured and his face turned into horror.

Oh man! She's gonna suck and she'll end up doing the wrong stuff! Hikaru thought how she would be and imitated Kaoru's facial expression as well.

"Haley-chan! You'll do fine. And if you get lost, I'll be willing to-…" Tamaki began to say but I stomped on his black shoe with a hint of anger in my brown eyes.

"N-E-V-E-R," was all I said with a slight coldness to it.

"But!" he continued but I shut him again and stomped harder on his foot. "OW!"

Hikaru looked away, sighing to himself in pain. "Well, that's going to hurt when we hopefully change back."

"Haley!" Tamaki tried again and I slammed my foot even harder on him to make Hikaru wince at my force.

"TAMAKI! SHUT THE HELL UP! QUIT INFLICTING PAIN ON MYSELF!" Hikaru snapped, strangling Tamaki's throat.

Haruhi, Kaoru, and I sweat dropped in the background. He's concerned about pain and yet… he goes and chokes Tamaki anyways? Weird kid….

And that's when a certain song came on…

_**Thinking WHAT THE HELL?**_

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

How ironic is that? That explains our situation.

Hikaru choking (himself) Tamaki. Haruhi totally ignoring my questions. Tamaki pissing me off. Kaoru sitting in the background with confusion and shock at what was still surreal to him.

_**Thinking what the hell? … WHAT THE HELL**_?

* * *

**A/N: Lol! Had to include that song in here because it fit the situation! :3 Until next time everyone! And I wonder what'll happen when these four go to the Host Club. How will they be? If they're just like this in the car ride to school, then it might be… CHAOS! Poor Kaoru… D:**


	5. Major Backfire!

**A/N: I wonder how my fellow hosts and customer is doing now about… their… ISSUE…. **

**Haley: HORRIBLE! I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AS A HOST!**

**Me: Not my problem… -_-**

**Haley: -grabs my shirt- YES. IT. IS! YOU'RE THE ONE WRITING THIS AND WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!**

**Me: And…. Point is? –puts in headphones and listens to 'Snow Fairy' (opener song of Fairy Tail)**

**Haley: Blah blah blah…. Jfdgkfdjgkfldsgjslfdkgjfdkl!**

**Me: -stares at the idiot in front of me and turns up the music-**

**Haley: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! **

**Me: -smiles and sticks out tongue- Nope~!**

**Haley: RAWR! O^O**

**Me: And on with the story~~! –turns up music even louder to zone out Haley-**

* * *

Chapter 5: Major Backfire!

Ok. Well. Today is going alright. I suddenly turned into Haruhi and my friends somehow turned into each other. Hikaru was Tamaki. Tamaki was Hikaru. Haruhi was me. And I was Haruhi. Perfectly normal! Nothing to worry about…

WHO AM I KIDDING?! THIS IS HORRIBLE! I'M HAVING A MENTAL BREAK DOWN! I CAN'T COMPREHEND THIS AND NOW, I'M STUCK AS HARUHI UNTIL WE FIGURE OUT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

"Kyouya!" Tamaki, in Hikaru's body, sniffled as he hugged onto Kyouya. His tears soaking Kyouya's shirt as he rolled his eyes.

Kyouya, totally ignoring the ginger before him that was somehow Tamaki, shifted his cold eyes to us: Hikaru, Haruhi, and I. "Um… mind telling what happened to you guys?"

"That's what we want to know," all three of us said at the same time with irritation stinging in our voices.

Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Better figure it out because you got ten minutes before our customers come and I don't think they want a sobbing ginger in the twincest act…" he looked down evilly at the orange haired boy hugging on to him and still sobbing.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN CONCERNED ABOUT US?!" Hikaru and I exclaimed furiously.

"Why should I? It's quite hilarious to me. Besides, I'm not switched," he explained simply, laughing.

This person! Even after everything I went through! That was just a one-time thing, then?! What the hell? This guy really IS evil! It's like his the devil himself! Cold hearted bastard!

"Hey, Kyouya, do you think you could look up cures for curses…." Jillian popped her head out of the dark Black Magic Club door but froze where she was. "Oh. Shit."

"YOU!" Hikaru and I's eyes beamed with a killing aura. Our brown and blue eyes burning with death intent to murder who did this to US.

"MASTER! YOU LIED! THEY FOUND OUT ALREADY!" Jillian screamed in fear at Nekozawa who stood beside her, opening the door even wider.

"WHAT?! AHHHH! RUN JILLIAN!" Nekozawa's face flushed pale white and grabbed his young apprentice's hand and ran away with her.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Hikaru hissed angrily, chasing after them.

It wouldn't surprise me if they were behind this. They are a Black Magic group, anyways. They have their hands on several and countless curses to use on people. So, if they were the ones to curse us into body switching, I wouldn't be very shocked. It's kinda obvious.

"Jillian… did you curse the four of us?" I manage to tie them up with rope I suddenly had appeared before me. I crossed my arms as the four of us circled around the two culprit of our shocking body switching.

Jillian looked down with nervousness. After a minute went passed, she slowly nodded but was quick to explain why she did it. "But! I saw you and Hikaru fighting and I didn't like it! You two look so beautiful together and I didn't want you two to split up from that fight! So, I tried to look for a love spell to improve your relationship but it seems… it was the wrong spell… I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Hikaru slapped his forehead and sighed. "So, it's MY fault for this causing then. From my stupid outburst."

I shifted my brown eyes at him and glared. "Of course, Mr. Baka! Now, we're stuck like this!"

"Well! Not entirely! See… I found this book that has a reverse curse to it!" Jillian exclaimed cheerfully, showing us the black book.

It read:

_Body Switching: The Solution of Reversing It_

Wow! So blunt… sounds like those how-to books! Great! We might get screwed again! Then again… it was worth a shot… I didn't want to be Haruhi for the rest of my life. I wanted to be ME! Not my sister!

I sighed, keeping my arms crossed. "Well… it's worth a shot…"

"BUT WHAT IF THINGS GET WORSE?" Tamaki shook me like a mad man.

I pushed him off me, having him fall on the tile flooring. "Look… the worst that could possibly happen is Haruhi and I switching with you two, causing us to be guys. I doubt that type of thing will happen, though."

"BUT HALEY!" he whined, still sobbing.

"DUDE! WE GOT FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE GUESTS COME! DO YOU WANT TO BE YOURSELF AGAIN OR NOT?!" I brought my face closer to his. My face lighting up like a demon.

"Y-yes!" he sobbed, wiping his eyes.

"Then, Jillian, have Nekozawa do it this time," I turned back to those two and nodded.

Nekozawa looked up and cleared his throat. He took the book from Jillian, after we untied them, and skimmed through the book to find the reverse curse. It took him about a solid two minutes to find it, causing us to have only three minutes left.

"Ah!" he exclaimed and started chanting the spell. He kept repeating the words as thoroughly as possible and quickly, knowing we were short on time. "There! It's done! You guys should be… AHHHHHH!"

I scratched my head and confusion took over my face. "Hmm… somehow… I feel like I just got taller in a second… weird….?"

"Wow… same here…" Haruhi complained, confusion consumed her face as well.

"Did I just shrink?" Tamaki and Hikaru commented at the same time.

All four of us looked at each other. We thought we were in our own bodies but I could tell something was completely wrong.

"GAHHHH! I TURNED INTO HIKARU!" I gasped looking down at my shirt and saw orange bangs covering some of my new golden eyes.

"AHHH! I'M TAMAKI NOW!" Haruhi screamed, placing her long hands on her horrified face, crying.

"OH SHIT! I'M HALEY NOW! FUCK! I'M A CHICK!" Hikaru shouted, looking at his now small feminine hands.

"Woo! I'M HARUHI! AHHHH!" Tamaki started sobbing and headed over to his depression spot as the 'new' Haruhi.

"Uh-oh! Jillian! THIS WAS THE OPPOSITE GENDER CURSE!" Nekozawa gasped as he fainted with Jillian beside him, fainting as well.

Major back fire!

Shit! Now I'm a fucking guy! And worst yet, Hikaru!

Now the customers were going to show up any minute and… and…. and…

I slapped my hands on my face in horror.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THE TWINCEST ACT!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit…. Haruhi's host talents aren't as bad… but now that she's Hikaru… yup! She's screwed and we all know that. Better think quickly, Haley! The customers are coming soon! **


	6. Well, that strangely suited

**A/N: Hehe! I'm soooo evil to my people! :D Well… now they're literally screwed and meanwhile…**

**Kaoru: Ok! So, do this and then this and blah blah blah…**

**Haley: -cries and throws paper in air angrily- THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND IN FIFTEEN SECONDS!**

**Kaoru: But you need to know what the hell you're doing! You're the damn pitcher twin aka: the LEADER in the act, Haley!**

**Haley: THEN WHY DON'T YOU TAKE CHARGE THIS TIME?! **

**Kaoru: -sighs-You just HAD to be persistent on switching back. This is your doing…**

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Haruhi: SHUT THE HELL UP, TAMAKI! I CAN'T LEARN THIS IN TEN SECONDS! DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO MEMORIZE ANY OF THIS MATERIAL?!**

**Tamaki: -sticks index finger at Haruhi- No, Haruhi! You can't use that foul language!**

**Haruhi: AFFLJDGLDKFGHLJFKHGKJT! –throws fists in air frustrated- **

**Hikaru: -sighs and sits in 'twincest' area- Man… I'm sure lucky I switched with Haley. I don't think I could act another host with a different type…. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Well… that strangely suited…

"Relax, Haley! Breathe!" Hikaru put his hands in front of him.

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN THE GUESTS ARE GOING TO BE HERE IN A FEW SECONDS AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO YOUR GUYS' ACT?! I'M SO FUCKING SCREWED!" I screamed, slumping over one of the red couches near Kaoru. "I'm gonna cry!"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL, HALEY?!" Haruhi added, slumping over the same couch as me and started crying along with me.

Both our orange and blond hair covered our now 'manly' faces. We started crying together and kept our shameful heads down.

They say true men cry. Well… seems we reached that goal.

Hikaru slapped his forehead and slowly let it slide down his face. Irritation sparked in his brown eyes as he glanced at the depressed Tamaki in the corner, both Haruhi and I being depressed in our own special way. By falling over on a couch and crying our hearts out.

"Um… what just happened to these guys, Hika-chan?" Honey questioned to me, thinking I was the real Hikaru. I slowly lifted my head and pointed my thumb to Hikaru.

"Honey-senpai, that's Hikaru. I'm Haley…"

Honey gasped, pulling his bunny closer to his chest. "WHHHHHAAAATTTTTT!"

"Never mind that, Haley. We need figure out how in the hell you're supposed to be me…" Hikaru changed the topic and stood beside me, glaring at me.

"Psh! That should be easy, Haley-chan! Just remember you act like a devil anyways!" Honey cheered me up and patted my back with a cheeky smile.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, smiling back. "I guess that's right. I'll try my best but don't murder me if it's not too good."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Haruhi broke the heartwarming scene as she flailed her arms in anger.

I slapped my forehead. I completely forgot about my clueless sister's problem as Tamaki. I honestly don't have a bright side for her to look for as him.

Once again, I thank the heavens a million times. I kept thinking to myself that it could've been worse. I could've been Tamaki and really be screwed. But at least, as Hikaru, I somewhat shared his traits and everything. Excluding the fact I'm now a GUY. So, I'm not a complete failure.

"Tamaki! Please help my sister," I shifted my gold eyes over to the mushroom planting 'Haruhi'.

No response.

"Tamaki~~~…." I tried again.

No response.

"GOD DAMMIT, TAMAKI! HELP MY FUCKING SISTER!" I ran over to him and dragged him by the collar and threw him against the couch, pointing my index finger at him. "You will help my sister in her act or else, God so help me, I'll fucking pull your blond hair out strand by strand when we change back. Understand?"

Tamaki started tearing up and started shaking, staring at my (literally) demon eyes. "Y-yes, sir…"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SIR?! I'M A GIRL, DAMN IT!" I gripped his shirt and started shaking him roughly.

Hikaru and Haruhi stood aside in the background. Both of them sweat dropping as they stared at us.

"You know," they both said to each other. "I think Haley will be fine…"

_**The Host Club is now opened for business!~~**_

**Round 1: Princely Type (Haruhi)**

After that intense yelling and screaming, it seems that the customers arrived shortly afterwards. Therefore, Tamaki overloaded Haruhi with as much information possible for her to comprehend in a few seconds. They weren't easy to remember in that short time limit but Haruhi figured she at least had snippets of what he told her.

_Oh well. _She thought. _Guess a little bit will have to support me for now. _

Haruhi mentally slapped her head and sighed. Well, my cheesy and stupid lines of being a 'prince' have begun… Fun…

God forgive me! She silently sobbed inside her mind.

"My, what a beautiful princess you are, my dear," Haruhi wanted to gag at her cheesy lines as she touched the girl's face.

"Ah! Tamaki-sempai!" the girl swooned, her blushing was completely visible to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at the top of her hand that had writing of what to say. It was written by Tamaki of course and she wanted burst out laughing at what he wrote to make her say.

_Just kill me now!_ She thought.

"Your glistening blue eyes remind of the wide open sea. Calming and a gorgeous sight. I'm forever your servant. I'd do anything for you, my princess. Anything and I would protect you with everything I have. I won't let any harm come to you. For I am yours," Haruhi rolled her eyes at the end when the girl had her eyes shut for a second.

_Fucking kill me! _

"Oh, Tamaki-sempai!" she blushed even harder as Haruhi kissed her hand and smiled brightly to imitate Tamaki's 'perfect' smile.

Okay. Done with my job! Yes! But somehow… it's weird that I can make girls swoon easily, pretending to be Tamaki…

AHH! CREEPY!

But now… I wonder how my sister is doing. Hmm…

Haruhi walked over and sat beside Tamaki, after he finished his job. Everyone joined with Haruhi, as they anxiously waited for the main attraction.

This should be good! Haruhi laughed evilly to herself.

**Round 2: Devil Type (Haley)**

Is it too late to run away now? I feel like my confidence just went down the toilet. Shit! I'm freaking scared as hell right now. The only thing to prepare me as Hikaru's part was Kaoru throwing random words at me. It was so stressful and fast that my mind was in a complete whirl, trying to comprehend him.

So. In other words…

I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING HE WAS SAYING!

Ok! Take deep breath, Haley! You can do this! Think of something!

"Haha! Yeah. Kaoru is such a scaredy cat when it comes to the dark. Every night he comes in my bed and hugs me. He's always trembling and crying," I did my best trying to play Hikaru's part, remembering as many Hikaru moments when I was sitting as a customer of theirs.

I felt Kaoru's hand tug at my arm. I turned around, ignoring the fan girls and, surprisingly, the Host Club watching, and shifted my eyes on Kaoru.

"Hikaru! I don't do that! Don't lie!" Kaoru pretended to cry, wiping his eyes.

All the girls started having fangirl spasms as their heartbeats picked up. A light shade of red started filling their cheeks as they watched me get closer to Kaoru and started whispering to each other saying. "Oh my God! They're going to do it!" "Kyah!"

I cupped his face into my hands and brought his face to mine so that his eyes were on mine. A rose and heart filled background suddenly appeared around us and that's when I did my move to end the twincest act.

"Kaoru, I don't lie! Besides," I smirked and kept my golden eyes on his. "You'll always be mine and I will always protect you."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru mumbled softly, holding onto my shirt.

Success! I did it! And it's obvious that I did well because when I turned towards the girls, they fainted and fell back in their seats. Even the Host Club did, except for Hikaru. Hikaru just sat there in shock at how well I did the act.

* * *

"Ah… Should I be scared that I acted the twincest act perfectly?" I slumped on the ground. My head was in a whirl and in shock at how I was able to perform that twincest act so well. I thought I was going to fail and I didn't even remember what Kaoru was telling me beforehand. I kind of just improvised it all.

Haruhi sat by me and patted my back. "Slightly. But it was good, though…"

"But I literally just winged it. I didn't remember what Kaoru was telling me," I slid some of my orange bangs out of my face as I looked up at the group.

"Haley! That was epic!" Kaoru cheered, high fiving me with a wide smile.

"Hmm… you know…" Tamaki stroked his chin and laughed. "You two really are two peas in a pod. No wonder you two are meant for each other. You both have the same traits!"

I slid over to Tamaki's right side and placed an elbow on him. I smirked with a devilish face. "Hmm… being Hikaru isn't THAT bad. Besides," I laughed coldly at him, my eyes beaming at him. "I still get to be a devil!"

Tamaki gulped loudly and shuffled away but I appeared on his other shoulder.

"Always wanted to do this," I smirked as I stood by Kaoru. "Let's Play the which one is Hikaru Game~~!"

"No! It's already easy enough that you switched!" Tamaki tried to run away this time but both Kaoru and I smirked. We appeared on both sides of Tamaki with Cheshire grins.

"C'mon, boss! It'll be fun!"

"Well, seems Haley's having fun being me," Hikaru stood by Haruhi, watching Kaoru and I goofing off with Tamaki.

Haruhi laughed and crossed her arms, smiling. "Because you two are exactly the same in personality."

"Haha. Very true, Haruhi," Hikaru copied her pose and just grinned at the confusing game Kaoru and I did on Tamaki. "But that's why love your sister. She's like my other half, besides Kaoru."

Haruhi shifted her blue eyes on him. "It's called a 'soul mate,' Hikaru. You and Kaoru are brothers or mates. Haley's your soul mate."

"No," he held his index finger up and tries to explain his version of 'soul mates.' "A soul mate is a person that you marry and live with for the rest of your life. So, in other words, Haley, Kaoru and I are mates. You know… like friends."

"Except Haley's in that more romantic category, right?" Haruhi smirked at the blushing Hikaru. "And she is your soul mate. I'm sure after high school and college, you two will end up getting married. Definitely."

"W-what makes you say that?!" Hikaru stammered nervously, his face beginning to turn bright red.

Just before Haruhi was about to speak, Nekozawa interrupted the crowd.

"I FOUND A REVERSE TO THE CURSE, EVERYONE!"

I turned my head around and shook my head. "No thanks! I'm not going to risk being stuck as Tamaki this time! Is there any other option, Nekozawa?"

Nekozawa nodded and sighed. "Well, first off, this curse has a romantic kind of connection in it. The person you switched with is the person you truly love. There are several ways in correcting this curse and returning normal again. One, wait three days and the curse will switch back to normal. Or, you kiss the person you were switched with. Either one will change you back 100%."

"WAIT! THERE MUST BE A MIX UP! I DON'T LOVE TAMAKI LIKE THAT!" Haruhi turned bright red.

"I CAN'T LOVE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IN THAT VULGAR WAY!" Tamaki yelled, holding his face in horror.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN HALEY AND I COULD'VE SWITCHED BACK A LONG TIEM AGO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS SOONER!" Hikaru hissed angrily.

Nekozawa shrugged and headed back to his door. "I just found it out through the book. Sorry."

"Haley, c'mere! We're changing back now," Hikaru waved his hand towards him, telling me to go over to him.

But I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away from the pleading twin in front of me. "Nope. I think I let you suffer for three days."

"Oh… shit… just got served…" Haruhi commented in the background with an evil laugh.

Hikaru shot a death glare at Haruhi and turned back to me, questioning why I was suddenly refusing changing back.

I replied simply with, "Since the beginning, you started the fight that caused this. So, you can suffer being me for three days, Hikaru."

Hikaru smirked, which I was totally not expecting from him. He walked towards me and paused halfway. "Well… what if I said sorry?"

"No."

"What if I did my own personal twincest act for you?"

"Err… No!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted in fear, running from Hikaru that was chasing me.

"GET OVER HERE!" he yelled as I ran for my life.

_How do I get into these messes?!_ I thought to myself, still running from Hikaru.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe… wow! Haley deciding on staying as Hikaru?! What is this?! Until next time… ;D**


	7. Ugh! THOSE chicks again! Seriously?

**A/N: I've been busy lately with school work and such. So, my updating has been rather sluggish. But I'm back now with another chapter! **

**Hikaru: Bout time! I want to change with Haley already!**

**Me: Did Haley agree to this?**

**Hikaru: -shakes head- No. But I'm going to when she least expects it…**

**Me: Mmmhmm… say that a little louder, Hika-chan. **

**Hikaru: -repeats what he said louder-**

**-Haley comes in-**

**Haley: Thanks for saying your plan.**

**Hikaru: 0^0 Shiiitttttt….**

**Me: -face palm- Not the brightest ginger I see…**

* * *

Chapter 7: Ugh! THOSE chicks again! Seriously!

**Haley POV**

"Um… Haley! Look out for the… nevermind…" Haruhi lifted up a hand as a precaution but just ended up slapping her forehead as I ran into the white wall before me with a huge THUD!

I fell down onto the floor, rubbing my forehead in pain. "Ow!"

"I got you now!" Hikaru smirked deviously, running frantically over to me.

I whipped my head around quickly and started panicking. I can't change back now! He needs to suffer! Not me! Damn you, Hikaru! Damn you!

"No!" I cried, jolting from my spot and running away again. I barely made it over the red sofa for the fifth time. Normally I can make it perfectly with my experiences and acing of gym back in America but, I didn't prepare myself in jumping and running for nearly an hour and a half from my own boyfriend. The next time I jump over it, I may just flip over and hit the ground head first.

"Ah! Stop making the room a mess, Haley!" Tamaki ran in the center of Hikaru and I's heated argument. Both of us started throwing tables at each other somehow with our sudden strength. "Gah! Watch where you're… Ah! Haley! Stop it! Don't…! AHH! DON'T THROW KNIVES!" Tamaki shrieked, swishing back and forth, avoiding my sudden throwing of knives I found on the table beside me.

"Ahhhh! Hikaru… no… don't throw those…! HIKARU, NOT A HOT TEA POT! GYAAHAHHAHA!" Tamaki held his hands up, trying to calm down Hikaru, who gripped onto the tea pot handle with an devil stare targeted at me. I just smirked back at him, to piss the hell out of him.

Crash. Crash. Screech! Boom!

"Tamaki! You freaking dumbass! Don't get MYSELF killed!" Haruhi hissed angrily, running into the mix and pushing Tamaki out of the way of incoming objects.

"Um… does anyone know where Haley-chan suddenly changed outfits?" Honey popped his head up, pointing to my ninja outfit from a month ago I wore for the Host Club. He shifted his big brown eyes to Hikaru and noticed he changed into some military outfit.

Mori shook his head, staring blankly at the unnecessary trouble Hikaru and I were causing.

"JERK!"

"DUMBASS!" Hikaru threw the tea pot, aiming for my head but I ducked quickly and shot back up, throwing a gold tray at his feet.

"DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING HURT!" he shouted, holding his right foot in pain.

"SAYS THE ONE THAT THREW A GOD DAM SCORCHING HOT TEA POT AT MY FREAKING HEAD!" I hissed, my face igniting red with my anger growing.

**(A/N: What a lovely and romantic couple this is. Nothing like throwing tea pots and trays at each other to show their love… XD )**

"LIKE YOU HAVE ROOM TO TALK, MISS THROWING KNIVES AT PEOPLE TO HOPE IT HITS SOMEONE!" Tamaki butted it, still whimpering at the messy club room.

I shot a death glare at him to make him gasp in horror. He covered his face, crying harder and kept his stare away from me as I continued on with my war against my own boyfriend.

"HALEY, GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND SWITCH OR ELSE THE CARDBOARD BOX COMES OUT AGAIN!" Hikaru shouted, pulling out a rather large tan cardboard box out of thin air, a devilish smirk started to make it's away across his lips.

My gold eyes widened in fear as I gasped loudly. Shaking in fear, I pointed one quivering index finger to him and the box. "No… YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE CONFINED SPACES!"

"That's why I'm threatening you, missy. Now be a good girl and listen," he's grin getting wider.

"No!" I pouted, backing away slowly.

Hikaru sighed, his smirk never leaving his face. He snapped his fingers and shifted his brown eyes over to his brother. "Kaoru…"

I shifted my fearful eyes onto the twin who was coming near me. I waved my hands in front of me frantically, sweating nervously. "Oh, come now, Kaoru! You don't have to do this. We're buddies! Please? Kaoru… GAHH! NOOOOOO!"

Kaoru pulled my arms and started dragging me across the tiled flooring. I began sobbing to myself as he brought me closer to the box.

I don't like confined spaces! I hate them and I don't want to die! Let go, Kaoru! Please!?

"No! I don't want to!" I squirmed frantically as Kaoru tried to pick me up and put me in the box before me. I kept flailing my arms and thrashing my feet around like a five year old, crying loudly and screaming.

"Dammit! Why can't you ever listen?" Hikaru rolled his eyes, standing in front of me with his brown eyes burning with irritation.

"Because you threaten me too much!" I pouted, kicking him away from me but he simply moved out of the way. "Let me go!"

That's when the doors flew open. The ones that connected the school to the glorious Host Club. And only three figures stood in between the door way with long plum skirts and white short sleeve shirts. One was tall, the other was in the middle, and the last person was the shortest one of them all.

"Did I hear a crying distressed young maiden calling for help?" a familiar voice called out. The tone had a deep, almost masculine voice to it and I could almost recognize that type of tone anywhere.

I pushed Kaoru off of me and stood there in front of them, my mouth hitting the floor in shock.

"AWW, HELL NAW! NOT YOU CRAZIED BITCHES AGAIN!" I pointed one finger at them, glaring evilly. This time… I actually DID look like a devil with my gold eyes.

One of the girls simply slapped one hand on my forehead and pushed me aside, to much of my irritation that kept boiling inside of me; raging.

The three Lobelia girls walked over to Hikaru and Tamaki and took both of their hands, standing beside them. "This time, we will be SURE to take them to our school."

"Eh?!" Haruhi and I both had our mouths hit the floor at the same time, in complete and utter shock.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki and Hikaru exclaimed at the same time as the girls started to drag them with them. Hikaru and Tamaki started sobbing, digging their heels into the tile as much as possible to keep them from dragging the two along. But the friction wasn't strong enough for Tamaki and Hikaru to stop moving.

"AHH! HELP US!" Hikaru and Tamaki exclaimed again, stretching their arms out to us; frantically.

But we were too late.

The doors closed on them along with the Lobelia girls.

Ugh! My day couldn't get any worse, can it?!

I sighed, slapping my forehead and letting it slowly slide down my face.

I was going to have to rescue those dimwits once more.

Damn it all!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been publishing lately. I've been hit with a lot of homework and I'm kinda freaking out about something at the moment. You know, I kinda asked a crush of mine to a dance soooo…. I quite a nervous wreck right now and it's been hard to focus. Aside from that, I was experiencing writer's block. Badly. I couldn't figure out how to follow the story in this chapter. . Sorry for the lagging updates, everyone! D:**


	8. Driving Like A Boss

**A/N: I totally apologize for not updating this story lately! D: I have a tendency to write another story or continue other ones. Since I got like a million stories… XD I'm trying to update and finish them while balancing this one, too. So, I'm sorry for delaying this story so much! And on a side note, if any of you are fans of Rise of the Guardians, I have a current fanfic on it. It's called "Unravel" if any are interested in reading. It's up to eight chapters and I'm writing/publishing the ninth chapter either today or tomorrow. :3**

* * *

Chapter 8: Driving Like A Boss

One large face palm made its way onto my forehead and slowly slid down my face. My mouth twisted into a snarl as "Tamaki", also known as the real Haruhi, put her hands up; slowly backing away.

"Ha-…" she began but she rolled her eyes as she was too late to point out the obvious.

My usual outburst.

"GOD DAMMIT! THOSE LITTLE JERKS GET INTO THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME! AND THAT BITCH JUST TOTALLY PUSHED ME, HARUHI!" I ran over to her, shaking her like crazy. My eyes almost popped out of my sockets as I kept yelling furiously. "THOSE ARE FREAKING FIGHTING SIGNS! NO ONE PUSHES ME LIKE THAT! EVEN AS HIKARU! NO ONE! I'M GONNA MURDER THEM AND THEN TAMAKI AND HIKARU FOR BEING KIDNAPPED!"

I began to storm over to the white door but I paused as Kyouya spoke. There were long claw marks from my nails as I gritted my teeth in anger. Kyouya was right with his words.

"And how do you suppose we'll get there, hmm?" his eyes pierced through his shaded glasses. I could've sworn his eyes were mocking me with secret laughter he concealed.

Damn him!

I turned around slowly, still clawing angrily at the white door. "Car."

Haruhi popped one blond eyebrow at me. "You don't have a car, missy."

"Well… I can find one…" an evil smirk snaked around my lips that literally scared the shit out of everyone in the room, even Kyouya, for God's sake!

"You are a licensed driver, correct? Because none of us are…" Kaoru started to become nervous at my mischievous intend. Whenever he saw that trickster ability sparked in my eye that was never something good. Plus, being Hikaru, it was ten times worse than my normal appearance.

"Of _**course **_I am," my grin started to grow wider across my face, pressing my fingers against each other.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT! SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" Haruhi and Kaoru gripped onto their seats for dear life. Their eyes grew wide in fear at my reckless driving.

"Relax! I got… HOLY SHIT!" I tried to silence them but a huge semi almost crashed into me. I slammed my foot onto the brake and nearly sent Kaoru hitting the back of my seat.

I peered behind my seat and smirked at Kaoru. "Always wear your seatbelt."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE… GAAAHHH!" Kaoru tried to yell at me but I pounded onto the gas pedal and flew through a red light with traffic. The sudden press on pedal sent Kaoru, yet again, banging against his leather seat. "Never mind…" he held his forehead at the constant throbbing pain of being tossed like a rag doll.

"WEEEE!" Honey popped his head out of the sun roof and held his hands out. His face was getting hit by the cold wind but he didn't mind it. He was having tons of fun up there!

Haruhi whipped her head around the passenger seat and her blue eyes shot open tenfold. She unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped over at the speed of lightning to pull Honey down from the sun roof, glaring at him.

"Honey-sempai! Don't do that, especially with Haley's driving…" Haruhi warned, setting Honey onto the emotionless Mori's lap.

Haruhi climbed back into her seat, slowly, and hoped I didn't pound on the brakes for her to hit the windshield. But instead of braking, I smirked at her cautious attempt of getting into her seat. So, I pressed the gas pedal even more to watch her do a summersault into the floor of the car.

When Haruhi was finally into her seat after five minutes of lying in a ball on the floor, she buckled her seat belt with an evil glare at me; pouting.

I shrugged at her continuous stare as we came to a stop for a traffic light. "Hey, not my problem! You shouldn't be moving out of your seat while the driver is in motion."

Haruhi huffed, slapping her head. "Don't you mean that when the car is in motion? God, stupid ass sister…"

"SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE I'M STUPID DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT INTELLIGENT!" I yelled loudly, pressing onto the gas pedal once more.

Another face palm landed its way to Haruhi's face.

"Man… this makes Hikaru a saint!" she mumbled, shifting her eyes to Kaoru. He started to release laughter, along with my sister and the others.

"God bless him when they're married!" they both joked at the same time, cracking another loud wave of laughter in the car as I continued to drive.

"Fuck you, too!" I groaned irritably, sulking my head lower so it was lying onto the black steering wheel.

_**5 minutes later from constant laughter of Haley…**_

"'Kay, get the fuck out of the car!" my gold eyes burned in irritation as I took my foot and pushed Kaoru through the open door.

Once Kaoru was pushed out of the car, I did the same to Haruhi and locked the doors. Shortly after, I rolled down the tinted window with a smirk. Somewhere, I found a pair of black shades and put them on my face before zooming off.

"I'll be sure to pick you two up after I retrieve the dumbasses!" I waved my hand out to them before driving off.

"Wha… HEY! WAIT! ARE YOU FLIPPING SERIOUS?" Haruhi and Kaoru tried to run after me but I just kept ignoring them.

A huge smirk appeared across my face with delight. I leaned back with one hand on the wheel and the other on the arm rest. I let the music from my favorite station, 103.5, play and turned it up to my favorite song. And that's when I began to sign along to it and to my favorite part of the song.

"_**Britney bitch**_!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I couldn't resist putting that in! It's from the song 'Scream and Shout' by Will. . and featuring Britney Spears. But hey! It totally fitted Haley in this situation and basically saying she doesn't give a shit if she leaves the two there. Haha! Like I said… this fanfic will be funnier than the other one. Guaranteed and it only gets better from here on out. :3**


	9. Vicious Fangirls Surround Haley!

**A/N: Nom nom! I'm back! I guess I haven't updated this one for quite some time. Kind sad… but I promise to start updating more, since after next week, I start up marching band once more. And when my "Hellweek" starts (8am-5pm), I won't be having a lot of freedom/time to really do anything except to memorize my music and coordinates. So, therefore, I will try to update several stories in this week and next week, and partially the week after that before Hellweek. My updates will go as according to the brief schedule for this week/week end:**

**July 2: Just Another Year (chap. 9) and Let's Play a Love Game (chap. 3)**

**July 3: Just Another Year (chap. 10) and possibly more of LPaLG (chap. 4?)**

**July 4: Nothing! That's a holiday! So, I'll be busy then! **

**July 5: Breaking the Ice (chap. 12)**

**July 6: Let's Play a Love Game (chap. 5?) and The Forbidden Past (chap. 13) (ending)**

**July 7: Breaking the Ice (chap. 13) and Masked Emotions (chap. 2)**

**I'm setting a schedule for everyone to see because I don't anyone to feel that I'm not updating any of my other stories. I will but I just like to jump around a lot with them and plus, I've been so busy over summer so far, especially with summering reading/assignments for my junior year (blah! I HATE summer reading! T_T ) **

* * *

Chapter 9: Vicious Fangirls Surround Haley!

_Turn left in exactly 1.2 miles. _

Well, I hope this GPS knows what it's saying because I don't know where this piece of shit school is. You would think that being kidnapped there I would know the location of this Lobelia school but to be honest, I really wasn't paying much attention to the whereabouts.

So now, I'm hoping that the built-in GPS knows where it is taking me!

"Ugh!" I sighed as I braked for a red light. I really should've gone to pick up Kaoru and Haruhi. Probably Haruhi knew where to go and such. She is that type of person you'd think that knows things, although she's quite oblivious at times. But even so, she'd be the perfect map guide to this stupid place.

"Damn! I'm so gonna freaking kill these two when we get back!" I hissed angrily, slamming on the gas pedal as soon as the light turned green. "It's because of them that I'm stuck racing through the street without a freaking license and almost getting killed in the process just because they don't know to be freaking men and stick up for their damn selves!"

_Turn left now. _

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER GPS! YOU LIED! YOU SAID IN 1.2 MILES! IT WAS ONLY LIKE .5 MILES! GOD DAMN SON OF BITCH!" I screamed at the inanimate object and quickly did a sudden left turn, cutting off every car in the left turning lane. My rubber tires squealed loudly, producing a smoke cloud and a revolting whiff of burning rubber. "Happy now, GPS?!" I hissed angrily, recovering from the horrifying moment.

_Recalculating…_

A vein popped in my forehead as my face turned into a black shade, hiding my eyes. I put the car in park, unbuckled my seat belt, and slowly, open the car door. I didn't say anything in the process as I unhooked the GPS from the car and held it in my hands, walking over to a nearby pond. Once the distance was good enough for me, I raised my hand along with the GPS and threw it like a baseball.

Once the GPS reached the water there was a huge spark and boom sound to it. But that didn't faze me at all.

I brushed some of my orange bangs back while heading back to the car in hysteria. "Hikaru, Tamaki, you two are DEAD when I get ahold of you."

"Oh that's not good! Hikaru and Tamaki better run away!" Honey shifted into the passenger seat.

I slammed onto the brakes again in shock and gave myself a bad whiplash. "H-Honey! YOU'RE STILL IN HERE!?"

"Oh look, Haley-chan! We're here!" Honey, completely ignoring my questioning outburst, pointed his index finger on the window glass to the tall high school building. That building with the filthy name printed on the welcome sign I despise so much in my life:

_Lobelia School for Girls_

"Finally! These bitches gonna DIE!" I turned off the car and unbuckled my seat belt quickly.

Honestly, I really want to switch back for the fact that I can give these bitches a taste of what it feels like to be jerked around like a rag doll. And for a more interesting turn on things, I get to mind fuck them by showing that Hikaru is really in my body and that I was the 'maiden in despair' in Hikaru's body. That would be a show that no one will ever forget and surely, these Lobelia crazed girls will never come back to our, well, what they call 'strange' group of hosts again.

Hehe… I thought evilly, walking through the grand doors of Lobelia. I think I like this plan very much. It's better than beating these girls to a pulp and having me do this mission alone; Tamaki will be so very THRILLED that his rebel teenager daughter is the one saving him, not his angelic Haruhi like he must have been anticipating for.

So, in other words, this was a win-win situation for me. Although, I'm not enjoying being Hikaru at the moment and the fact that those weird girls must be doing something weird to MY girl body, I came up with an excellent punishment for these dimwits.

I do feel bad that I left Honey in the car alone, however. He really wanted to come, too.

Eh… it's better that he stays there. Since I could potentially get violent, I don't think Honey needs to see that type of side of me. But then again, he was like that too.

Ugh! Whatever!

"ALRIGHTY BITCHES! I CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE SO, LET'S DO THIS EASILY! HAND OVER THE TWO DIMWITS AND WE'LL CALL IT A DAY!" I commanded loudly, slamming the white doors open.

There they were. Hikaru was tied to a freaking chair, being forced to wear makeup. Tamaki was similar but they put on a little too much make up for Haruhi. Both of them, I take it, were forced to wear the Lobelia uniform. You know, with the long sleeved white shirts, long ugly plum colored skirts, and knee high white socks. The two turned their heads to their 'savior' and gave me a pleading look, saying "Help us. Please!"

"You! How dare you call our beloved maidens 'dimwits'?!" Benibara exclaimed in a dramatic exclamation with her two little followers close to her. "We shall not let you touch our beautiful maidens! They are destined to be at our school!"

"Well, they're coming with me, whether you like it or not, bitch," I glared coldly at her with my gold eyes, flipping back my orange bangs once more. "What are you going to do about it? Make up me to death?"

Benibara smirked and snapped her fingers. "No. A filthy boy like you deserves no makeup. Instead, I'm sure you Host Club boys love fangirls," she flicked her cold eyes onto me with her evil smile still lingering. "However, these fangirls aren't as delicate as they look. Actually, their quite vicious."

"Ugh! How many times did I tell you? I'm not a boy…" I shouted back at her but paused, scanning the room to notice vicious demon looking girls surrounding me. "Oh… shit… um… hey… let's all be friends. Yeah! There's no reason to kill anyone, right? No hard feelings! Instead, I'll be taking my leave! Ehaha…"

I carefully strolled to the door but it was quickly shut on me.

"Oh no, my dear host! You've already interrupted and we cannot simply forgive you for that," Benibara smirked, sitting in her red chair, sipping a cup of tea. That smirk never left her face.

Well… this is just an assumption but…

I feel that this is going to be a hard one to escape from…


End file.
